


The London Sherlock Location Guidebook

by pennypaperbrain, SincerelyChaos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Filming, Gen, Location guide, London, Sherlock locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos
Summary: A comprehensive, downloadable pdf guide to every known shooting location in London for all BBC Sherlock episodes. Includes screencaps, contemporary photographs and area maps so you can visit the locations yourself.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 32





	The London Sherlock Location Guidebook

The file is about 360MB. It’s hosted offsite and you can get it [HERE](https://londonsherlocktour.tumblr.com/guidebook)

This guide is the work of intrepid Londoner pennypaperbrain (text and advance scouting) and intrepid visitor-of-London, sincerelychaos (photography). It started out in the mid-2010s with Penny compiling a list of some main Sherlock locations and showing them to people who happened to come through town. But after chaos did this basic tour with her they realised they had a Joint Mission: to compile a complete guide to every location in London. 

And so it began. Hundreds of hours of internet research, street-scouring, cackling, and writing-up later, we have what we think is the most comprehensive and user-friendly guide in available English. Highlights include:

* Comprehensive cross-referenced maps

* Screencaps matched with contemporary photographs

* Analysis of how chase scenes like like the motorbike ride in _The Empty Hearse_ or the post-Angelo’s dash in _A Study in Pink_ actually map onto London (spoiler: very badly)

* Walking the UCK OFF route from _The Lying Detective_. Yes, it can really be done.

***

Some locations Penny found herself or with chaos, but many were identified by other people: most notably the team at sherlockology.com, the group efforts of the setlockers, and a Chinese fan called fomalhaut who produced [this amazing guide in Mandarin](https://www.douban.com/note/218985019). 

At the moment the guide is on version 2, October 2019 (adding a new Cheltenham location appendix). There will be a version 3 if there’s more to put in – so if anyone knows of any more locations in London we’d love to hear!

Also available to download: a [Three-Patch Podcast Special on the Making of the Guide](http://three-patch.com/2017/07/15/episode-66a/).

***

Sample pages:


End file.
